Precious Moments
by auntiem911
Summary: This is a one-shot showing a few precious moments between the new potter family of James, Lilly, and baby Harry. I hope you enjoy it please read and review. Rated for safety


**Precious Moments  
**by Auntiem911

I had just slipped out of the bathroom wearing one of James's old baggy shirts, after a quick shower, where I saw the most precious site. James was rocking Harry, our new baby, back and forth whilst reciting, in a very placid voice, an old wizarding fairytale, not knowing he was being watched by me. I leaned on the door frame for a while and listened to him until his story ended and harry was asleep. I decide to make my presence known by saying

"I didn't think you liked Harry listening to fairytales because 'it makes him less manly'"

James jumped a tad bit noticing me for the first time, but gave Harry a soft kiss and set hi in his cradle saying

"I wasn't telling him a fairytale. It is a manly legend that is told amongst wizards."

"Mhmm…" I responded, as he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. Not feeling comfortable with my new body, after giving birth to Harry a month ago, I pushed him away softly and said

"I'm sorry James, but I'm not ready for that I'm--"

"You are more beautiful than ever. So don't say otherwise, but I will wait my love. Let's go to bed."

My answer was to go to the bed and slid under the sheets, resting on my side. I felt the bed dip as James, clad only in his boxers with little snitches flying around them, slid under the sheets and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me possessively into the curve of his body. Before I could protest, however, I fell into a deep comfortable sleep for the first time in a month, with a unknown grin on my face. Jams soon fell asleep as well with an even bigger grin on his face.

James was awoken by the sounds of soft cries, which filled the room. He instantly knew it was harry and got up with a groan and pulled harry up into his arms, in hopes of soothing the hungry infant. The baby continued to cry for a few more minutes despite what James did.

"Hand him hear darling, he is hungry." An exhausted Lilly said, having been awoken by Harry's hungry cries.

"No, love, I will feed him. Go back to bed sweetheart."

"That is extremely sweet of you and all, but may I ask how you are going to feed him. Last time I checked, which was wasn't long ago maybe 2 seconds ago, you didn't have the right 'part' but it was a sweet offer." She said trying to suppress her laughter but failed miserably, bursting out in fits of laughter. James however didn't find it quite as funny.

"You have a point. Here he is, but I don't think it is quite that hysterical" James said, handing him to a now calm Lilly.

"Oh… loosen up a bit, it is funny. You can burp him and put him back to bed when I am finished feeding our little guy here." James nodded and smiled widely at her, realizing how truly funny it was that 'he' thought he could feed the baby.

Once Lilly was done feeding Harry, true to her word, she handed him over to a patient James who burped and put him back to bed after the small infant fell asleep. Then the tired parents headed back to bed and soon were back to a deep sleep, assuming for the rest of the night. Unfortunately precious little harry had far different plans for his parents.

Authors Note:

I sure hope you truly enjoyed this story as much as I did when I wrote it. I always have a bunch of fun writing James and Lilly stories, as well as reading them so if you have one of your own you want me to read I would be more than happy to, just leave me a message or review with the story name. They are so fun and creative to write because we really don't know that much about them. Anyway, this is my first ever one-shot to be published so I hope it wasn't too bad.

If you enjoyed it please leave a review or send me a email at if you do not have a account or don't feel like logging in, I know I feel like that most of the time. Well that is it, but please read my other story that I am currently writing "Surprises of the Wind." I have one chapter up and am not posting more until I get at least one comment. Oh and I am looking for a beta reader so if you are interested let me know, I would appreciate it greatly. )

--Auntiem911 aka Morgan


End file.
